


and now you're gone

by andromedomai



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: CLARA MY FICTIONAL GIRL OF A FICTIONAL BOY, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Female Clark, STEVE MY BEAUTIFUL SON, Spoilers, a sister fic to the ending of "Keeping the Promises", mourning -a story by Diana & Bruce & me, sad fic, spoilers everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedomai/pseuds/andromedomai
Summary: The brooding man next to her didn’t seem like he would start talking anytime soon. Which was why Diana decided that one of them should.





	and now you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to the incredibly amazing Wonder Woman movie -and to all my friends who had been waiting for me to write something since the last century ^.^

The cemetery was eerily silent as Diana stood beside Bruce Wayne. While they watched the woman with red hair and clear blue eyes –Lois Lane, was her name if Diana remembered correctly, the surrogate sister of the late Superwoman- leave with heavy steps, the brooding man next to her didn’t seem like he would start talking anytime soon. Which was why Diana decided that one of them should.

“I can see that you are not unfamiliar with the occasion, but I know how it feels to lose someone. Someone you cared about _–loved,_ even.”

“I didn’t—”

Diana shook her head patiently. “You need not lying to me, Bruce Wayne. I’ve been around the mankind long enough.” She watched the stubborn line of his jaw. “You’re angry.”

Unsurprisingly, Bruce didn’t respond.

“And you feel guilty,” she observed. “But it’s more than a survivor guilt.”

After a long moment, in which Diana waited patiently, a hushed confession left his lips. “I did this.”

“You didn’t kill her.”

“I might’ve done that as well.”

“Bruce—”

 _“No.”_ If Diana didn’t know the situation they were in, she could’ve mistaken that single word with a calm rejection. But that one syllable was bleeding with regret, anger and self-hatred. “I just –I acted… I should’ve known better. I knew her for a short time but… I should’ve trusted her, understood her.” Bruce hastily ran a hand through his graying hair and sighed. “I _–I wish we had more time.”_

Diana couldn’t breathe for a second at the familiar words. The words she had heard almost a century ago –the words of a good, brave man. The first man Diana had met, the man who meant so much to her. The man who didn’t believe in the humanity, who didn’t think he was worth saving. The man who was flawed and utterly mortal –but perfect on his own way. 

Her survivor. _Her Steve._

_Diana, I can save the day, but you can save the world._

_I wish we had more time._

_I love you._

“Sometimes, I wish that too.”

Bruce turned a little to look at her and Diana wasn’t surprised to see that he had quickly figured out how she understood. He didn’t offer anything though, not a hug or a meaningless apology, and Diana was glad for that.

After he told her about his plan of uniting the people like them –people like _her-_ and promised to not fail _her_ in death, Bruce merely nodded and silently walked away from Diana to the grave of a woman who had been misunderstood by so many people. The Amazon remembered her face, remembered how she had acknowledged her help, remembered how beautiful, strong, brave and stubborn she looked while dying –remembered how she had been marked as dangerous while Diana herself had only been easily accepted on the man’s doubtful world. 

As Bruce gently grabbed a handful of earth, threw it down on Clara Kent’s coffin and walked away, Diana rubbed the old, leather wrist watch resting in her pocket. Another pair, separated by the harsh, unfair hands of the Fates. One, dead because how much of a hero she was and the other, left behind to deal with the pain and agony of an unfillable void.

It was a song all too familiar to Diana of Themyscira.


End file.
